oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sword Landing
Bad People, Good Swords It was a rather uneventful day in for the most part. The morning sun had come and trading had begun in the square. Marines had made their natural patrols in the area. Following the Grand Line invasion incident, patrols had been increased significantly, to the point where the entirety of the island is a bit too safe. The reflexes of the Marines were growing dull, and lack of activity made their presence worse off to the common citizen. After all, now they felt like the victim. That is, until a specific incident roared at the port. A number of amateur Pirates had attempted to raid a merchant's ship. They possessed surprisingly high-quality weapons, and their forces were large enough that they had almost managed to run off with the ship in tow. That is, before the Marines entered. They were all in an organized line, and quickly made their way to protect the civilians. However, they did not board the ship themselves. A single Marine woman leaped from a nearby roof and landed on the ship alone. She carried a large metal case with her, filled to the brim with various types of weapons. Spears, axes, swords, daggers. Anything you could name was within that case. This Marine was the Captain, Lambert Cecilia. She landed the case on the ground, taking out a single spear, before dashing forward to the Pirates on the ship. Her movements were elegant, precise, and strong. With every step, she swung her spear towards a Pirate, felling them in a single blow. Again and again, she swung and thrusted her spear gracefully, destroying her enemies. What took her by surprise, however, was not the weakness of her opponents, but the strength of their blades. No ordinary weapons were able to stand up to the Lambert Family's weapons, and yet here were numerous blades that stood up to their power. Just who was the creator of these swords? Cecilia needed to figure this out, as soon as possible. ---- Several hours passed, and the Pirates in question were thrown into the local jail, ready to be shipped out into a proper correctional facility. Before Cecilia had let them go, she had asked the leader of this rag-tag group of Pirates. "Who made your weapons? They are all much higher quality than buffoons like you can afford. Was it a local job?" "I dunno! This fuckin' kid came up ta' me and asked if I wanna try some friggin' weapons! They were 'aight so I bought 'em by stealin' from a rich kid!" The Pirate grunted. His breath reeked of alcohol, and he was barely in any condition to be near a Marine. "I guess it's useless asking you." Cecilia sighed, motioning to take the man away. As the local Marine officers took the man away, Cecilia looked upon the swords on the ground. They were all individual weapons. One was a katana, another was a broadsword, dagger, shamshir and the like. Cecilia picked up the katana and looked at its craftsmanship more carefully. There was something familiar about it, but she couldn't grasp exactly what it was... Cecilia looked across its length, and its hilt, until finally, something caught her eye. A dragon coiled around a hammer. This symbol was extremely specific, and she knew that she had seen it before. Cecilia swung the blade and felt its sharpness cut through the air. Soon after, she recognized it. This craftsmanship belonged to none other than Reginn, the "Ancient Blade". "...Did that legendary man have an apprentice? But who! If they live in Loguetown I must track them down. Not only is creating weapons outside of Marine use illegal, but a craftsman of their caliber must be recruited into the Marines at all cost!" Despite her impending work, Cecilia told one of her subordinates to fill out the necessary paperwork to send these Pirates into jail. For Cecilia, it was paramount that she found the individual who made these weapons, and made them her ally! ---- Meanwhile, at the harbor, there were various individuals who were currently selling their wares to the public, drawing them by swearing about their high-quality and offering deals for those who made a purchase of their merchandise. Amongst these stalls, there was a single stand in the corner decorated with a plethora of weapons. Swords, spears, axes, hammers. Anything you could think of was displayed on the stand for the public to see. Written on a sign in scrappy handwriting was the name of the stand: Lone Sword. "So, you are positive that these weapons are of high quality?" A man questioned as he held a Warhammer in his hands to inspect it. Swinging the weapon several times to experiment with it, a malicious grin spread across the man's face as he faced away from the stall. "Afterall, how do I know you aren't tryin' to stiff me?" The owner of the stand was leaning on a nearby wall, glancing over towards the view of the vast sea. Dressed in casual attire and a longsword sheathed on his hip, the young man shifted his focus from the open ocean towards his customer with an annoyed look. Without hesitation, he snatched the Warhammer out of the customer's grasp and placed it within a nearby barrel filled with weapons. This individual was Wayland, an expert . "I would suggest you don't question the quality of the weapons I''' forged with my own two hands," Wayland said, his red eyes glaring into the man before him. "O-of course! Twas' a mistake...." The man said, a snarl barely concealed on his face as he discreetly reached for his flintlock. However, as he drew his gun on Wayland, the man found the flat side of a hammer being slammed into his face. Blood and broken teeth splatted onto the ground as he was sent soaring through the air before landing in the ocean with a loud splash. Wayland, now wielding the Warhammer, twirled it with one hand easily before placing it into the barrel once more as he leaned against his stall. "Man, outside of those pirates from earlier, I haven't been getting a lot of customers lately." Wayland sighed as he looked out towards the sea. "That old man better not have tricked me like last time." "OI FELLAS!!!!!" A man in rags came running down, with a basket of guns on his back that were probably going to misfire if he kept running the way he did. "MARINES ARE A COMIN'! WE GOTTA BOLT BEFORE WE'RE DOLT!" With his scream echoing throughout the area, virtually every merchant in the area packed up their wares in nary an instant and ran away. The speed in which they did so was phenomenal, to the point where the only person left, Wayland, was left staring in absolute awe. After all, what he didn't know, was that the trading of armaments in Loguetown for any non-Marine verified personnel was deemed completely illegal. Wayland stood there for several moments, trying to comprehend what just occurred within the last few seconds. Upon he regained himself, Wayland pushed himself off of the wall in order to check if everyone had truly left the area. Finding nobody within the vicinity of the once-bustling area, he clicked his teeth in annoyance upon realizing he most likely wouldn't be able to sell any more of his weapons for the rest of the day. "Damn it," Wayland grumbled as he began to load his equipment onto his personal cart. "I was hoping to get more customers but that damn gun hobo just had scared everyone off. Why the hell does it matter if the Marines are coming anyways? Not like what I'm doing is wrong." Sighing, Wayland continued to focus on his task at hand, loading up the rest of his weapons to be transported back to his humble abode. "Stop right there." A female voice told the man. She was an authoritative, powerful individual that commanded respect wherever she walked. Her name was Lambert Cecilia, and she was a Marine Captain stationed on this island. "Just who were you selling these weapons to!? Surely you are aware the trading of weapons to non-Marine-approved personnel is strictly forbidden on Loguetown, yes?" Cecilia exclaimed. Her duty towards the law was impenetrable. However, she quickly noticed specific symbols on the boy's weapons that she had recognized. Before she could say anything, however, the boy began to pick the weapons up defensively. "Look, I have honestly no clue about what you are talking about or who you are," Wayland said with a deadpan tone as he continued to retrieve his weapons, not even sparing a glance towards Cecilia. "To be honest, I don't care unless you are here to buy something. So, do me a favor and just leave me alone." As he finished, he turned to face Celicia and he blinked in surprise at the sight of her, seeing a very beautiful-looking young woman. Taking in her attire, he realized that she must have been the Marine which everyone had been announced to be heading this way earlier. As he looked her over, Wayland's eyes were drawn to her hair and couldn't help but stare at it. "A cockatoo..." He unconsciously muttered aloud. "Excuse me!" Cecilia's veins popped as she heard what the man had to say. Honestly, first it was people comparing her appearance to a ''Pirate'', and now a cockatoo!? What was next, a bottle of booze? It was absolutely ridiculous. "Ahem." Cecilia coughed and it tried to compose herself. "That aside." Cecilia drew the sword that was situated at her hip. "Is this one of your blades?" Cecilia asked the young man directly. If the apprentice of Reginn was here, then she had to be sure to recruit him into the Marines now, lest he grows to be a dangerous element in the future. "How the hell did you get a hold of that?!" Wayland said, staring at the sword with confusion. He was pretty sure he sold it to someone. He couldn't remember much about said person outside of how they smelled. Outside of that factor, they weren't important enough to remember. "Well, it is mine. I sold it about a couple of hours ago to a hobo. Pirate? A guy who reeked of booze." Wayland saw no reason to lie about the sword being his. He took pride in his work and to deny one of his weapons would be denying a part of himself, which went against being a blacksmith. "Why does it matter to you if it is though?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow. "It matters because this craftmanship belongs to the legendary Reginn! Explain how you know him, immediately! Otherwise, I'll take you into custody for selling weapons lawlessly to Pirates." Cecilia spoke boldly. She wanted to know the truth behind Wayland's reasoning. Ever since her encounter with Hurra Al Sayyid, she had always tried to come to an understanding before imparting her punishments. She wished to make changes in a world where the innocent were forced to be lawless. Wayland rolled his eyes at her declaration but answered nonetheless. "Because the old man is my master, cockatoo lady. He taught me everything I know about blacksmithing and some stuff on top of that." The day he had met Reginn had been the day his life changed and if he was honest, he wouldn’t change it no matter what. He couldn’t help but let out a small smile at recalling said memory before being snapped out of it upon remembering where he was. "Does that satisfy you now?" Wayland asked, being thoroughly irritated now. "If you're a student of Reginn then you must know, Reginn was formerly a member of the Marines! Why not join us!? Your talents will be indispensable here!" Cecilia attempted to convince Wayland to join the Marines. She knew that weapons like his, in the wrong hands, could spell chaos. That was the sheer fame and power that Reginn's craftsmanship held, and this young man held the same potential. "Because I don’t care about that." Wayland bluntly dismissed her. He might have respected the path Reginn took but that didn’t mean he would uphold the same values and morals as the man. "There is only one thing that matters to me and it definitely doesn’t involve joining the Marines. I’m sorry but it’s gonna have to be a no on joining you." "Very well." Cecilia said, angered at Wayland's response. "If going down the straight and narrow won't work, then I'll have to do something a bit more unorthodox," Cecilia told Wayland, though it was really a message for herself. She brandished Wayland's blade, forcing it to face him while she stood in a neutral stance. "Until you join the Marines or defeat me, I will not hand over this sword to you, Wayland." "I see." Wayland calmly responded towards Cecilia's threat. "If those are my opinions, it's pretty clear which route I have to undergo," Wayland said with a sigh as if he was resigning to his fate already. Reaching behind him without hesitation, Wayland pulled one of the several spears which were on display for sale. Twirling it in an incredible show of proficiency, he used the momentum generated within the short span of time to thrust the spear towards Cecicila. "Tekko!" Wayland called out the name of the technique. "Fast!" Cecilia thought to himself. But like Wayland, she too was a polymath of weapons. To her, fighting a spear with a sword, or even fighting a mace with daggers, was all equivocal. It took Cecilia an instant to recognize the best way to counter. She had recently been physically retrained from the ground-up by Zheng Yin, therefore, she possessed newfound strength to perform this maneuver. She stepped into the range of the spear, at its left side, and battered it downwards with her sword, using both hands to do so. The shift in Wayland's momentum would no doubt send him downwards, granting Cecilia an opening. She stepped in further, sliding the edge of her blade across the top part of Wayland's spear, in an attempt to corner him and force him to immediately surrender. Wayland’s eyes widen in surprise at the maneuver Cecilia pulled on him as he felt himself fall forward. Glancing at his incoming adversary, he tensed his legs in preparation as he waited for the spear to directly touch the wooden walkway below. Upon making contact, he leaped into the air as he turned the spear into a makeshift pole vault in order to avoid being cornered by Cecilia, soaring above her and landing behind her with ease. If it hadn't been for his reflexes honed as a result of Reginn's hellish training methods, he would have been forced into an inescapable situation. Pushing that thought aside, Wayland drew the longsword attached to his waist with a firm grip, preforming a rising vertical slash aimed towards her now exposed back as he unsheathed the weapon. Cecilia had already completed her maneuver. Within that time, Wayland had figured out a way to get behind her and immediately perform a subsequent attack. He was strong, but she wasn't going to let him off that easily. As opposed to stopping her slash, Cecilia opted to place all of her strength on anchoring her body with her left leg. In doing so, the rest of her body floated into the air, enabling her to rotate a complete 180 degrees just in time before Wayland's slash landed against her. After finishing her rotation, she grounded her body once more, before dashing towards Wayland at high speed with the intent of landing a thrust square onto his right shoulder, crippling him for the battle. Wayland grinned at the sight of Cecilia rushing in towards him with the intention of skewering him. Without hesitating for even a second, he raised his right hand and thrust it into the path of the sword, allowing it to pierce right through his hand as blood flowed from the wound. He wasn't particularly worried about the idea of his hand being damaged as he had made this weapon. He knew exactly how it functioned and its upmost damage capabilities, even in the hands of someone other than himself. The wound he had suffered wouldn't lead to any long term damage in regards to moving his hand and this gave him the advantage he needed. Wayland gripped onto the blade as tightly as he could in order to prevent Cecilia from moving it before pulling the weapon towards himself whilst preforming a sword thrust of his own towards the left side of her torso, retaliating with the tactic she intended on using against him. "...Reckless!" Cecilia scolded the man for his tactics, although she wasn't above them herself. She loosened one of her hands from her blade and, just before Wayland's thrust got any deeper, gripped his sword tightly. Her hand dripped blood, but she was used to this sort of pain. However, a new problem arose. Both Cecilia and Wayland were stuck in a stalemate, and the only way for them to retreat was to back away. Of course, both of them were obstinate enough to never do so. "If you're confident in your craftsmanship...then I am confident in your ego, that will never allow you to make weapons of differing strengths!" Cecilia said proudly. She was a member of the Lambert Family, after all. She intrinsically understood the pride of a craftsman. Every weapon had to be the best it could unless it was made for another purpose. Wayland was no different. Therefore, Cecilia made use of that in her tactics. While both of her hands were occupied, Cecilia summoned the strength of her lower body to perform a backflip, hoping to complete the full rotation by kicking off of Wayland's body and, simultaneously, free herself from this deadlock. "Pretty hypocritical, don't ya think?!" Wayland questioned rhetorically at the sight of her pulling the same tactic as he did, albeit with some finesse. However, upon realizing he was unable to properly maneuver back and seeing at his opponent's intention of using him as a foothold, Wayland reacted with the only he possibly could; by moving forward. A simple plan but considering where they were, it could turn the tide of the battle within his favor if he acted accordingly. As Cecilia rose her feet up towards Wayland's chest in order use it as a springboard, he tensed his legs in preparation and upon feeling her footwear impact onto his chest, he charged forth with the strength and speed of a raging bull as he unintentionally began to carry Cecilia towards the wall which he had been leaning against for a majority of his time while seeing weapons towards those who would approach him. If she didn't react quickly, he would box her in, leaving her at his mercy. Cecilia was shocked at how emboldened her opponent was. This was the first time she had faced an opponent so willing to injure himself in the line of battle. That sort of reckless thinking wasn't allowed as a Marine. You had to preserve your life in order to save other lives; that was the creed Cecilia stood by. Despite Cecilia being in a flustered position, she had a way of making it work for her. Wayland, in his mad rush, was temporarily unable to control the direction of his body. Using this to her advantage, Cecilia allowed him to keep battering forward, all the while subtly shifting the direction of the hand that had gripped Wayland's sword tightly. As the two were about to collide into the wall, and Cecilia was seemingly fated to be boxed, the sheer sharpness and strength of the weapon actually rebounded off the concrete wall, pushing both combatants in the opposite direction and providing Cecilia enough momentum to transform her backflip maneuver into a forward kick, employing enormous strength that had intended to completely push away the blacksmith from her and simultaneously land grievous bruises on his abdomen. Wayland let out a groan of pain upon feeling the impact of the kick on his abdomen, resulting in him releasing his grip on her blade and being pushed back as well. He wasn't expecting such a powerful strike from the regal-looking woman, even with her ties to the Marines. Nevertheless, he was undeterred as he felt his spirit ignite at the challenge before him, unconsciously allowing himself to grin. Transitioning his fall into a roll to minimize damage, Wayland managed to grab the spear he had previously dropped with his now free hand and leaped back up into a proper stance once more. Clicking his teeth in annoyance, he spun the spear with enough force that a light humming sound could be heard. Using the generated momentum to amplify the speed of the thrust once more, Wayland didn't hold onto it this time as he instead launched it like a javelin as it soared towards Cecilia with the intention of piercing through her. However, Wayland didn't stop there as he swung his leg into a nearby barrel with great force, launching it into the air with the speed of a bullet. It rushed forward and slammed into the weapon stall Wayland had previously been manning earlier, sending weapons scattering through the sky before landing within the ocean, being lost to the depths of the sea. While he was sad to see his creations be lost like that, he would rather have them drown than be used by someone he didn't allow. Cache Grab Cecilia viewed all of the flying weapons and her eyes widened. What an absolute fool! Allowing for his weapons to be in the hands of anybody was utter ridiculousness! She paused the fight with Wayland and despite her injuries, blitzed towards the nearest weapon. She leaped onto the roof of a stall and pushed off it, reaching out towards the first weapon she saw, a scythe. Wayland was surprised at Cecilia’s choice to pursuit after the weapons he had launched through the air. However, he was going to allow her to acquire any of his weapons! Sheathing his longsword, he rushed over to a nearby stall which happened to have several fishing poles and grabbed one before leaping off of the nearby wall into the air, ignoring his own injuries. Casting the line, the hook sailed through the air and caught itself on the blade of the scythe as Wayland quickly reeled in the weapon to keep it out of the Marine’s grasp. "I'm not that slow!" Cecilia said with confidence as, in the midst of her pursuit, she raised her sword arm and slashed through the wire of the fishing pole before Wayland could grab his hands on it. In the very next moment, Cecilia managed to grab the scythe, and already made motions to grabbing the next weapon, a bow. At the same time, she kept both of her newfound weapons outstretched in a bid to stop Wayland from performing any other long-range grabs at the weapons. "Well, I should have probably expected that," Wayland said, casting a gaze towards the now useless fishing pole. Instead of simply dropping it, he instead threw it in a manner similar to a javelin and briefly watched as it soared towards Cecilia, being aimed towards her already wounded hand. Drawing Highlander from its sheathe, he swung the blade with ample force, resulting in a blade of pressurized air flying towards Cecilia and the bow as well. It was a simple two-front assault. Landing on a nearby roof, Wayland noticed a large Warhammer soaring above him and leaped into the air after it, intent on reclaiming one of his creations. Cecilia's eyes flashed back towards Wayland's maneuvers, and she sighed in response. It was very evidently aimed at her weakened hand, but she wouldn't allow it. She stopped in her path and stabbed the sword on the roof she occupied, before wielding the scythe with both of her hands. Eyes open and focused on Wayland's slash, at the moment it began to near her location, she spun the polearm at incredible speeds, dispersing the sharpened air all around her body and leaving her unharmed. In the next moment, she drew the scythe down to the right side of her waist and gathered her strength. As Wayland's hand grabbed the Warhammer above him, Cecilia took advantage of that slight moment of vulnerability to send out a similar arc of pressure by swinging her scythe forward, slicing through the air and aiming for Wayland's wrist, hoping to force him to let go of the Warhammer. After all, if he did let go of the Warhammer, its sheer weight would cause it to tumble far and away from Wayland's general area and closer to Cecilia. Wayland clicked his teeth in annoyance as he saw the incoming arc of pressure coming towards him, realizing that Cecilia was aiming for the hand clutching onto the Warhammer. Sliding his hand down the handle of the weapon, Wayland pulled it with tremendous force and sent the weapon slamming down into Cecilia's flying slash attack, dispelling the attack and destroying a portion of the roof underneath him. In the split second following this action, Wayland kicked off of the roof he landed on and dashed directly towards Cecilia, sheathing his longsword once more and holding the Warhammer with both hands to utilize his utmost strength. As he neared Cecilia, Wayland's muscles bulged as he built up the strength for his strike before he swung the Warhammer downward, aiming in diagonally to strike her where she couldn't properly defend. Cecilia's eyes widened at the sheer enormity of the hammer that appeared to completely cover her vision. With Wayland's petite figure at the back, Cecilia found it difficult to make an opening within all of this. She grunted and decided that merely evading the attack would give Wayland the chance to grab more weapons and escape. Cecilia had to put this to an end here and now. She pushed forward from the roof and leaped towards Wayland's direction. Her body was parallel to the front of the hammer, but before it would make completely contact with her, she allowed it to graze just below her knees but used the surface area to propel herself above it by slamming her feet against the impact point. In doing so, she replicated the effects of the Rokushiki's Geppo, and gained enough aerial elevation to move above the hammer. Wayland was in the air, holding a gigantic hammer. He couldn't feasibly have the time or ability to make a perfect dodge in mid-air. Therefore, Cecilia did what she was best at as a Marine: slash her opponents down. She ran across the top of the hammer and, with the scythe in hand, ended up behind Wayland, with the intention of slashing along the entirety of his back and finishing the battle here and now. Wayland's Warhammer impacted onto the roof of the building they had been fighting above, causing it to collapse underneath the powerful force of the strike. However, due to Cecilia's last-minute movement, he had missed his intended target and was unable to properly defend himself. He had felt the searing pain of his own scythe's blade slicing into his back, gritting his teeth in pain as he fell amongst the debris he created by his own strike. Landing on the ground with a loud thud, Wayland felt his body giving out on him and knew he wouldn't be able to continue if he took any more strikes from the Marine Captain. However, that knowledge was dwarfed by the knowledge that his own weapon had been turned against him and used by someone who desired to take it away from him. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he ignored his injuries and glared at Cecilia, his red eyes shining in defiance. "You really shouldn't have done that." Wayland scowled at her, slamming the large Warhammer into the ground and drawing his signature longsword once more. "...I won't apologize." Cecilia stated. She also put the scythe down and wielded her sword with both hands. She pointed the end of the blade towards Wayland, and bent her knees slightly. The speed and strength of the movements caused her skirt to be uplifted for a brief instant, and Wayland would glance at the numerous weapons under her skirt. Shuriken, throwing knives, steel wires and so many other forms of weapons, all hidden for the sake of bringing Wayland under the banner of the Marines. "We're both going to lose at this rate. So let's finish this in a single moment, Wayland!" "Alright, one last shot." Wayland declared, lowering his body to the ground in a runner's position, preparing himself to rush towards Cecilia. The sudden surge of pain flowing through his body was ignored as he stared down the Marine Captain as his red eyes shined brighter with each passing second. "You know, I have to admit this was a pretty fun fight." Wayland said, giving her a smile. "Thanks, Cecilia." As if that was the signal to let move, Wayland kicked off of the ground to launch himself towards Cecilia. However, it was not a simple kick but instead a kick that focused his entire weight and power into his legs in order to launch himself at extremely high speed, becoming a blur to his opponent. In essence, he had replicated one of the Rokushiki techniques, . As he raced towards, Wayland swung Highlander, pouring the remainder of his strength and will into the strike. He had no clue of knowing if it would defeat Cecilia but he was willing to bet his life on it. "Tameshigiri!" Wayland called out, the fierce visage of a roaring lion appearing behind him. "Lambert Style: Tidal Thrust!" Cecilia exclaimed on her end. She shot off from her position in a graceful manner, mimicking the characteristics of a tidal wave as she raised her blade upwards in a perfect arc, and then with the increased momentum of her propulsion and her swing, let it naturally come crashing down as a tidal wave would, towards Wayland's own longsword. The ensuing clash was fierce. It did not possess the supernatural power of the New World, but the immediate area between Cecilia and Wayland began to shake as a result of their strength. The ground began to crumble beneath them, and the blades, clashing together, screeched until their voices pierced the heavens. The few seconds that they did clash, seemed to last for an eternity. And suddenly...it collapsed. Both combatants no longer held the strength to continue the clash, and they were both blown aback by each other's ferocious power. They flew into the nearby buildings and created their own respective cavities. Smoke had also blanketed the area from both of them being blown away. Folded Blades The sound of ringing could be heard echoing within his mind as Wayland groaned in pain, unable to ignore the sensation any longer. He took a deep breath, trying to compose himself and forcing his eyes to open. He was surprised to see darkness and tried to up, briefly wondering if he was dreaming. He let out a sigh of relief upon feeling the familiar texture of brick, the standard composition of buildings — which meant he was buried underneath the remains of a building. Great. Pushing with all of his might, Wayland shoved the debris off of his body and pulled himself out his cavity. Glancing around, he was surprised to see the sight of his weapons being imbedded within the ground and walls, even spotting some floating within the river. "I guess the Marines haven't come to investigate this mess yet." He deduced, walking up to a nearby shield and picking it up. "Might as well collect my stuff and get out of here." Within minutes, Wayland had gathered the majority of his weapons, placing them within a nearby wooden cart to not draw the attention of the Marines when he left the area. As he picked up another spear, he noticed a scythe embedded within the ground and recalled it was the same one Cecilia had used against him within their battle. Walking over to it to grab it, his attention was drawn to the cavity within a building, specifically the opposite direction from where he had landed. Grabbing the scythe as he walked over the area, Wayland wasn't surprised at what he was within the debris of the building. It was Cecilia, her attire ruined and wounds littering her body. However, despite everything, she still had his sword gripped tightly within her hands, unwilling to release her hold on the weapon. Wayland couldn't help but laugh at the sight before him, realizing why he enjoyed fighting her. Her will, the drive to reach a goal, and the strength to never give up. It reminded him of himself. He raised the scythe high into the air and stabbed it into the ground in front of Cecilia. "I don't know if you can hear me but you've earned those weapons in my eyes." Wayland said, giving a smile at Cecilia. "Those weapons have names but those are '''my names for 'em. Name them yourself and if you want, come find me when you want to compare each other's craft, Cecilia." With his piece said, Wayland grabbed the front of the cart and began to pull it out of the area. "If you had found me some time ago, maybe I would have joined the Marines," Wayland said to himself, leaving Cecilia by herself. A few minutes later, Marines had come to scan the area and the damages. They had already confiscated every other piece of illicit merchandise they could gather, and had put Cecilia under first aid care. As she woke up, she found herself holding Wayland's longsword and his scythe next to her body. She could remember hearing a faint voice as she was asleep, but couldn't make it out. "Ugh...did he escape?" Cecilia's right-hand man in Loguetown responded. "There was nobody at the scene, Captain Lambert. I apologize if your target went missing. He seemed quite strong." "We were equal in strength. But he one-upped me. He was fighting for something a lot more heavy than merely weapons. I'll...have to make sure to be stronger next time." Cecilia clenched the sword in her hand and looked at the scythe. "I think I'll head to the Grand Line now." Category:Role-Plays Category:Finished Role-Plays